The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle audio system.
Vehicles include audio systems for listening to music or other audio output. The audio systems include speakers mounted in the interior cabin of the vehicle. When a vehicle operator is outside of the vehicle, such as tail-gating, working around the vehicle (e.g., doing yard work), camping, washing the vehicle, and the like, the audio options for the vehicle operator are limited. For example, the operator must either use portable speakers operated from a different source or must listen to the audio output over the in-cabin audio system with the windows down. However, the audio quality is limited in such situations because the speakers are directed into the interior of the vehicle making it difficult to hear the audio output. Additionally, in some situations, the operator may be unable to have the windows down or doors open, such as when washing the vehicle or working around the vehicle where the operator does not want water or debris inside the vehicle.
A need remains for an exterior audio system for a vehicle for providing audio output exterior of the vehicle.